


Wait! Could She Have been...?

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is the Hero, F/M, Full Figured Woman, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, POV Dean Winchester, Plot Twist, Threesome - F/M/M, Trickster Cupid, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCESmut, Fluff, Plus Size Women, Some LaughsStarts out just brothers.Ends up WINCEST. (Thanks to Cupid)Dean is a hero! The beautiful busty red head can't go home. Dean brings her to their hotel. Sam gets a spare room while Dean gets his freak on. She talks Dean into allowing Sammy to join in on the fun. The guys have shared a woman before. No big deal. This is suddenly different. They had no idea Stacia wasn't human!





	

(No title)  
Dean's POV

I look at the burger in front of me and it's a awesome thing of beauty. Bacon is crisp and the cheddar is melted to perfection. They added red onion, which is always a bonus in my book. The bun is fresh as well. Pure bliss. I'm just about to bite into this masterpiece when a beautiful woman catches my eye.

She takes a table not far from ours. She's a full figured woman and all her curves are in the right places. What catches my eye about her is her brilliant smile. She just lights up the room. Her eyes are so blue they defy reality.

"Dean? ... Ah...Dean?"

I turn to my annoying brother, "What?" Then take a bite of my burger.

"You seemed preoccupied." Sam keeps trying to see what I was seeing. Is he blind?!

"Don't you see her?" I ask like I'm talking to Ray Charles.

Sam looks at me then looks across the room. He looks back at me and smiles, "Who? The voluptuous red head?"

"Duh!" I reply with my mouth full of deliciousness. I take a drink of my soda.

Sam watches her while I eat on my burger. I don't want to have her catch us both watching her.

"She's quite beautiful really." He keeps grinning. She seems to have that effect on people. He looks back at me. He closes his laptop. "We have some time. I think I might go introduce myself to her."

My eyes go wide. "Wait a minute. First off, since when do you approach women? They usually have to approach you. Secondly, I saw her first."

Sam rolls his eyes at me. I just know he's going to suggest we paper, rock scissor this out. Screw that. I get up and start heading to her table when another man is already there and sitting down across from her. I keep going because the men's room just so happens to be on her side of the room.

I use the facilities and wash my hands. As I'm heading back to our table I see the pretty lady crying. As I'm walking by, the guy at her table is really insulting her. "If you weren't eating all the damn time then maybe you could keep a man. No one wants you. You're just a worthless pig." Rather than knock this douche out like he deserves, I walk over to the woman and take her hand. "Sweetheart, he's the worthless pig. Your amazing. If you'd rather go anyplace that he isn't, I'd be happy to escort you there."

She looks at me then looks at him in confusion.

This 5'9" Douchebag's dressed in shit kickers, a pair of tattered jeans, a ratty t-shirt that says "Lynyrd Skynyrd" and a straw cowboy hat. He stands up, points and yells at the woman. "I forbid ya from goin anyplace." He looks at me. "This ain't none a yer "bidness". I sugges ya get before I make ya."

I see Sammy stand up out of the corner of my eye. He knows better than to jump into the middle of my fights, but it's good knowing he's there.

I grin at this asshat. "I'm making it my business. You see, where I come from, it's never polite to insult a lady in public. It's especially wrong to make her feel the way you just did. So, what I'm going to do right now is ask my brother, Sammy, to escort her out right now while you and I wait right here. Once she's gone then I'll escort you out." My eyes never leave this prick as I take the lady's hand and she places her purse over her shoulder.

Her hand is trembling in mine. "Y-you don't h-have to do this. R-really."

Sammy is right there. He takes her hand from mine. He quietly introduces himself to her and tries to calm her, in his Sammy way. Our things are in a bag over his shoulder as he escorts her out of the restaurant.

Asshat tries to walk past me and I knock him on his ass. He jumps up and tries to come at me. I deck him and he hits a table hard. Fortunately it's an empty booth table that's attached to a wall. I pick up his stupid hat, grab him by his belt at the back of his jeans and drag him outside. I toss him to the concrete of the parking lot. I go back inside and find the waitress that worked the lady's table. I pay the tab and leave a big tip. I address everyone there, "I'm really sorry about all of this folks." I leave quickly.

As I go into the parking lot, I find out that this full-on wack job isn't done. He went to his pickup and grabbed his shotgun. I am out in the parking lot about to call Sam when I hear it...

BOOM! Then again BOOM!

Then I hear BANG! BANG! BANG!

Then I hear the pickup truck peel out.

I ran for the shadows because I couldn't see where the shots were coming from. In the end, Sammy saved my ass. The douche missed me and tried to fire at Sammy. I run for the Impala and hope he's okay.

"SAMMY! SAM!" I stop once I'm at the car. I look my brother over.

"WE'RE FINE DEAN! We're okay!" Sam lets me finish checking him over then I hear the soft sobbing from inside the car. I duck down and she's in the passenger's seat. I stand up and look at Sam. He places a hand on my shoulder. "I'll stand here and give you a minute."

"We can't stay here. He might come back." I'm anxious.

"You're right." Sam climbs into the back seat. I get into Baby and pull away from the restaurant. Sam hands our guest some napkins to dry her eyes with.

I glance over at her and she's a mess. "I'm so sorry that turned out the way it did." I feel horrible right now, mostly for her.

She nods. "S'okay. My name's Anastacia Love, but I go by Stacia. That asshole back there was Randy Morris."

I raise my eyebrows at Sammy in the rearview mirror. He can read my mind. I'm thinking that I'm not surprised his name is Randy!

"I'm Dean Winchester and that's my brother Sam. Can I ask you a kind of personal question?" I just have to know...

"What am I doing with a son-of-a-bitch like Randy?" She shakes her head as a stray tear falls.

"Well...yeah."

Sam interrupts. "Sorry to interrupt, but is there some place we need to take you Stacia?"

I'm emphatic with my suggestion. "I really think you should stay with us until we know you're safe." I give Sam a look in the mirror telling him to shut up. That asshat could kill her.

Stacia starts getting upset. "I don't want to be a burden. The apartment I live in, he has a key. He could be there now. I can't afford a hotel room. I just paid my bills and... Oh God, he..." She starts crying.

I take her hand in mine. "Stacia. Its okay. Don't worry. I'll get you a hotel room of your own where we're staying. We're going there now. He won't find you. If he does, we'll be right here." My heart feels for her. "You were explaining why you and him were together."

She blows her nose. Sam hands her more napkins. "Thanks." She dries her eyes. "To be honest, he found me when I was at my lowest. I've lost a lot of weight since I've been with him. At first he wasn't so bad. Now he's a monster. I can't see anything in him that I use to see when we were first dating. It's like he's possessed or something."

I again look at Sammy in the rear view mirror and this time he's raising his eyebrows.

We make it to the hotel. Sam heads for the front office to get another room. I take the bag of our stuff from Sam and lead Stacia to mine and Sam's room to wait for Sam's return.

Once inside I set my bag down. I turn on a light and make the room colder. "Make yourself comfortable. Want something to drink? We got beer, soda and whiskey." I give Stacia a warm smile. She gives me a big hug. "Oh. Okay." I hug her back. She smells like flowers.

She kisses my cheek then wipes the lipstick off. "Thank you for being my hero tonight." She's looking into my eyes. Her eyes are so sorrowful.

"Don't look so sad. When I first saw you at the restaurant, you had a smile that lit up the whole room. Your eyes were so bright. Wish I could do something to bring that back for you." I touch her cheek and she blushes. Her smile returns and it stirs something in me. I lean down and kiss her. A really awesome kiss. I just pull back when Sam walks in.

Stacia and I both look a bit piqued. She can't stop smiling now and I can't either because I'm the one that put that smile back on her face. I'm so proud of myself.

Sam sets the paperwork and key to Stacia's room on the dresser and heads for the toilet.

"I'll take that beer now, Dean." Stacia looks a bit more like herself. I get her and myself a beer. I open hers and hand it to her.

I point toward the bed. "Go ahead and have a seat." I pull up a chair and sit down.

There are 2 queen beds in the room. She sits on the outside of the bed closest to the door. She props herself up against the headboard and then pats the bed next to her. "Come sit next to me?"

I don't waste time and sit just as she is, right next to her. She's wearing jeans and an emerald green blouse that accentuates her breasts. She had black, zip up boots on, but took them off before getting on the bed. Her red hair is loose around her shoulders. It's long and full of soft curls. I'd just love to touch it. Her eyes are what gets me. Damn near sky blue. She catches me staring at her when Sam comes out of the bathroom.

Sam looks at us. "So, what's up?"

Stacia smiles at Sam. "Sam. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but do you mind maybe..." She raises her eyebrows at him dropping a hint that my brother's not getting.

"Sam. Take the spare hotel key and scram. Please." I raise my hands up in a gesture that says, "Come on man! Give me a break here!"

"OH. Sure. No problem." He grabs his duffle and puts a few drinks, snacks, clothes and his laptop with charger and cell charger in it. He grabs the key to the spare hotel room, rolls his eyes at me and leaves.

As soon as Sam leaves Stacia and I start kissing each other. I take her beer and place it on the night stand with mine. I get up and leave the bathroom light on with the door ajar, but turn all other lights off. It's 9 o'clock at night and the sun is down, but the hotel lights still create some light through the drapes. I can still clearly see her beautiful eyes and smile. I take my flannel shirt off and then my t-shirt. I sit down and remove my boots then I return to the bed and hover over her. I bury my fingers in her soft hair as I make love to her lips with mine. Her nails run through my hair and send chills down my spine right before her hands run right back up it. "You have no idea how badly I want you."

She kisses me. "Say that again."

I bury my face into her sweet smelling flower scented hair. My lips are right by her ear. I whisper to her. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now." I sit up and pull her into my arms. I kiss her holding her to me. She has my face in her hands. We pull back and her eyes are brilliant.

She pushes me down onto the bed. She pulls her blouse off and removes her bra. Her breasts are awesome. She's a larger woman, but her breasts are proportionate and amazingly 100% all her! I suddenly sit up and take her breasts in my hands. I bury my face between them. I'm tempted to motorboat, but don't. I pinch her nipples and kiss my way toward her left nipple. She tosses her head back when I begin sucking and nipping at it.

She gasps. "Oh God Dean! That feels so good."

I push her breasts together and give the other nipple the same attention. She's rubbing her hands through my hair. I sit up and grip her face for a kiss. It's deep and long. Our tongues duel as she pushes me back on the bed again. She's rubbing my cock through my jeans and it's sweet torture. Her other hand over my chest. She starts undoing my jeans and then she unzips my fly. I lift my hips as she pulls them off along with my boxers. I'm naked and hard as hell before her gaze.

It only makes me lust for her even more knowing she's looking at my body like this. "Do you see anything you like?" I ask matter-of-factly. No sarcasm or humor.

I thought for sure she'd touch my raging hard-on. She reaches down and places her palm against my face. I close my eyes and cover her hand with mine. "Dean, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I'm not just talking about your body. I'm talking about your soul."

I'm not sure what to do with that information. I really don't like anyone looking at myyyy... "Hello!" Her lips are suddenly wrapped around my throbbing cock. She's looking into my eyes as she licks, sucks, bobs up and down and then deep throats my 8" of rather thick meat. I grunt. "This ain't fair. You have to let me reciprocate. Please!"  
I'm dieing to get a taste of her. To be buried deep inside of her. Oh fuck!

Stacia gets out of the bed and slowly removes her jeans. I start touching myself and she bites her lower lip. "Yes Dean. Stroke yourself while I watch." She finishes removing her jeans while I am laying on my side stroking my cock for her.

My eyes are glued to her hands as she starts rubbing her pussy. She's wearing silky pink panties and I can tell they are soaked. Fuck! "Oh baby! You have me so hard right now." I'm stroking myself hoping I don't cum too soon. "I want to eat your pussy."

"What?" She's moved her panties to the side so she can finger her clit.

"Fuck this!" I get onto the floor. I'm on my knees. I help her out of her panties and then guide her to the dresser for balance. Her right hand on the dresser. I move so I have my back to her. I place her left foot on my left thigh. I arch my body back and place my head between ther thighs. I place my mouth right over her swollen clit. I have my hands behind me for balance. She tastes awesome! I swirl my tongue around her clit.

She bends forward some as she rocks her hips slowly on my face. "Oh Dean! Just like that Dean! Yes!!" She's so wet now. I plunge my tongue deep inside her. She rakes her nails over my chest. My exposed cock hardens and jumps. I stop and get up off the floor. I go to my bag and get a condom. I slip it on.

"Damn you're sexy." She bites her bottom lip as she goes to lay down on the bed.

"Not me, sweetheart, you." I hover over her and kiss her hungrily. I lace my right hand fingers with her left. I then lift her left leg over my shoulder. Her pussy is drenched just for me. I rub the head of my cock over her clit and she yelps in excitement. "You ready for me?" She smiles and I sink my hardness into her as deep as I can and just stay like that a moment. Enjoy being sheathed in her warmth.

She grips my ass. "Dean. Give it to me. Please." She starts to wiggle.

I lean down. "It's okay." I start thrusting and watch her eyes and face as I give he pleasure. "You're so fucking beautiful Anastasia." I go faster,

"Yes! Like that!" She's clawing at my back. After a short time she's breathless, her walls are clamping down on my cock. Her body is trembling while she screams her release.

I'm so ready to cum. I'm moving my hips fast and...

"Dean can you wait to cum? Hold it?"

"What?! I'm almost there!" She strokes my cheek and kisses my lips.

"I have a sick fantasy and I want to see if maybe you might be interested in helping to make it happen for me."

I grit my teeth as I pull out of her and sit back on the bed. My cock is throbbing and needs release. My balls are aching. "What is this sick fantasy of yours? If it involves pain or 50 shades of anything, that's not me.

She laughs. No. Nothing like that. My fantasy is fucking you while your brother watches then fuck him while you watch.

My eyes go wide. "Really?"

"What? Have you and Sam never shared a girl before?" She smiles at me mischievously.

I think back to Penny Nichols. Sammy and I were younger and wilder. After we did some things for her, she invited Donna over. Now the foursome was awesome! I'm all smiles being nostalgic.

I finally look at Stacia. "Okay. I'll tell you what. If Sammy's on board, so am I."

I get rid of my condom and we quickly get dressed. I grab my hotel key, cell phone, gun, several condoms, lube and the bottle of whiskey. I open it and take a swig. Stacia takes it from me and does the same. Damn, this woman is sexy!

We go to the new room that's on the paperwork that Sammy left in our room.

Stacia is right beside me as we knock on Sammy's hotel room door at 10:30pm. He answers the door in his jeans and no shirt or shoes. Looking groggy with messed up hair.

"Hello little boy. Are your parents home?" I'm all happy. Stacia laughs.

"Hey Dean." He opens the door and we come in. He's rubbing his eyes as I turn on a nightstand lamp.

Stacia and I remove our foot wear and climb up on the empty bed. Sam falls like a tall tree into his bed.

"Hey Sammy. Would you be interested in joining us for some extracurricular adult activities?" I kind of snort at my made up bullshit description for sex.

Sam suddenly sits up and looks at us. First one and then the other. He keeps doing this for a good 30 seconds. "You're serious."

"Ah. Yeah. It was her idea. Not mine." I point at Stacia.

Stacia smiles. "I told Dean I'd love to be the girl that you two share. It's like a fantasy of mine." She goes over to Sam and sits next to him. "Don't you want to touch me? I want to touch you Sam." She runs her hand through his unruly hair. He closes his eyes.

I know for fact that Sam savors the touch of a woman way more than I do. I can and do have women whenever I want. Sam still yearns for Jessica. Any and every woman he touches he sees her. That's why most of the time he will ignore women. It's only when his need to scratch that itch becomes too great that he'll succumb. Will that be tonight?

He opens his eyes and looks at me. I've got a Cheshire cat size grin on my face. Sam looks at her. She's a seductress. I watch as Sam sinks his large hand into her hair and lowers his lips to hers. He is a good kisser. She gets into it too. She has her arms around his neck. They are kissing passionately now. Only, I know what Sam's doing. He's testing her:

1\. Silver from his watch - She's good.  
2\. Best one of all...

Sam breaks the kiss and says, "Cristo."

"What?" Confusion on her face as she continues touching Sam's hair.

Well looks like Stacia passed all of Sammy's monster tests.

"Nevermind. I don't mind doing this if you don't." Sam reaches into her blouse and plays with her nipple. "Did you want Dean over here with us?" He looks over at me. I know he wants me to touch him too. It's been a long time and she's the perfect excuse.

"Oh yeah. Dean. Come here and join us." She moans again as Sam pinches her nipple and kisses her neck. She takes her blouse off and has no bra on. Sam eagerly takes one breast and starts sucking her nipple.

I take my shirt off and sit on the other side of her. I take her other breast and start sucking and nipping at her nipple. She places her hands over our heads and moans as we are clearly making her fantasy come to life.

Sam has her stand up and starts taking her jeans off. She's not wearing panties. As soon as her jeans are off, Sam has her lay down across the bed. I watch as he holds her folds open and licks at her clit. Her legs are spread wide as he places two of his long fingers inside of her needy hole. She's whimpering at how good it feels. Sam finger fucks her while sucking her clit. She clearly enjoys it. He's curling his fingers in just the right way. She cums sending liquid across his fingers. "Oh fuck yes!!"

Right now I'm so hard, I have to get out of my jeans. I undo the button and zipper and take them off. It's a freakin relief.

Sam has done the same. He's standing over Stacia who's eager to have Sammy fuck her.

She sits up and looks at us both. She takes both our cocks in her hands and strokes us at the same time. "You're both so big!" She looks at Sammy. "Fuck me Sam."

I grab my jeans and give Sammy a condom. He puts it on and positions Stacia with a couple pillows under her hips. Sam sinks his rather large cock deep inside her.

"Oh yes Sam. Your cock's so big!" She gasps and grips his hips wanting more.

Hes thrusting at a steady pace. His long torso is hovering over her. Two strong arms on either side of her as his hips push and pull with a quickness that causes her to keep begging him not to stop.

I'm standing on the side of the bed watching and jerking off like a weirdo.

She finally sees me. "Dean! Come here! Fuck!"

Sam's starting to finally pace himself. Armature. He gets a slower, steady rhythm. His beautiful hair is mostly in his face. Stacia pulls it back so she can see his eyes. I'm on the bed and I can see Sam's eyes too. They're more blue than I ever remember seeing them. Huh.

Stacia has my cock in her hands and draws me close enough so she can sucks me while Sam fucks her. I close my eyes as she works on me. She has me all slick with spit and is half jerking me, half sucking and licking. I hear Sam moaning and panting.

Stacia takes my cock out of her mouth with a pop and it's oh so good. I'm breathing's heavy. "Kiss him for me." Sam stops and we both look at her like she's crazy.

Both Sammy and I say in unison, "We're brothers." And we give her a look like "Hey now, don't you think we've pushed the envelope enough here?"

She smiles. "Ok. I'll make a deal. You guys kiss and do it right, I'll let you both fuck me at the same time. One of you can take my back door and the other the normal door, if you catch my meaning." She smirks so sexy like. "All fantasies of mine." She starts playing with her clit.

Sam bites his bottom lip and starts moving his hips again on impulse once her insides start clamping down on him. I could see his eyes roll back as we we're looking at each other having our internal dialogue asking, "Are we really gonna do this?"

She jerks at my dick and I moan. "So, what's it gonna be fellas?"

I grab Sammy by the nape of his neck and pull him toward me. I press my lips to his. He moves his hand to my hair and we make out for her. As much as I should hate myself for this, I let myself get lost in this moment with Sam. I think he did too. We kissed like we've had all this bottled up inside ourselves forever and we've just been given permission to unleash it. I grip Sammy's soft hair in my fist and let his tongue go crazy against mine. His hand moves over my face and I feel chills run over my body. His lips are so soft yet move over mine like they're meant just for me. When we break our kiss I actually felt like I never wanted it to end. His eyes told me the same thing.

Stacia gasps. "Fuck. That was so fucking awesome." She grabs my arm and pulls at me. I willingly go to her and kiss her. A world of difference. Stacia's beautiful. So alive and full of fire. She's not my Sammy.

Sam rubs my back as I kiss her. My cock hardens and aches all the more. We stop kissing. She begins to orchestrate us. I smile so big. Sammy is smiling too. This beautiful woman has taken charge of 2 hunters, but couldn't do shit with an asshole douche ruining her life. Life is crazy sometimes.

Sammy is laid out on the bed his cock at full attention. Stacia takes off his condom and starts sucking him. He about loses it. He grips the bed covers.

I intervene. "Sweetheart, if you want your vision to become a reality, you need to stop now."

Sam gasps. "Uh. Yeah." He pants and tries catching his breath.

"Oops. Got a bit carried away. You look so yummy and all." She has a Sexy grin.

I tease Sammy. "Like a lollipop."

"Shut up Dean." Sam grumbles at me.

I reach in my jeans pocket and pull out 2 condoms and the lube.

Stacia takes a condom from me and smiles at us both. "Oh you two stop." She has an adorable face when she tries to be bossy. She slides a new condom on Sam and gets on all fours on top of him. She's a large woman, big in the hips and ass, but she has a close to normal size waist.

I help move her hips into position and get Sam inside of her. He moves his hips upward and is able to fuck her from beneath. I put some lube on my fingers and slowly play with her puckered hole. She moans a bit. I enter one finger, then two. "You like that Sweetheart? Doin okay?"

She's breathing harder. "More. I want more."

I start scissoring my fingers and add a third. I feel Sammy's cock with my fingers and he moans as I press down. I have to smile.

I slide a condom on and lube up. I position myself. "Are you ready? This will probably hurt at first. You speak up and tell us when to move and when to stop." I almost laugh. "Say peanut butter if you want it all to stop completely. Okay?"

She's panting. "Got it. Peanut butter."

I'm at her entrance pressing in. "Most important, breathe."

Both her and Sammy take deep breathes. Cute. Sam has his hands on her hips. On purpose, I place my right hand over his left as I place my hands on her hips. I push myself slowly all the way inside. I feel Sam's hardness beneath my hard cock and the thought of that has my heart pounding. We stay still and Sam moves his hand that's under mine. I think he's going to reject my touch. That's fine, I guess. Just as she says, "Move guys." Sam laces his fingers into mine.

I start moving my hips and they both stay still enjoying the effects. I look at mine and Sam's joined hands only to look over and see Sam looking up at me. Ecstasy on his face, tears welling up in his eyes. I gasp a bit in pleasure myself. I'm looking right at Sam. "Are you okay?"

Stacia answers, "Excellent! Faster! More!"

I'm still looking at Sam. He grips my hand tighter. He mouths the words, "I love you." He starts thrusting now and fuck! I can feel the huge mushroom head of his cock moving up and down along mine. I know it's driving her g-spot insane! She's starting to buck around some. I lean over her and remove my hand from Sam's only to place it against his cheek. She's kissing him. He looks up at me. Sees it's me touching his face. I move my hand through his hair. He's crying. I brush the tear away. They gasp as I start moving again. I mouth to my Sammy and he sees it. "I love you, Sammy." I thrust harder and so does he.

She cums between us so intensely her whole body vibrates. She screams in pleasure. Sam cums just as she does and the look on his face is something I can't describe. He's more beautiful to me in that moment than anyone will ever be. That's when I cum. Seeing my brother so completely sated and knowing it's because of me- I cum hard and it is one of my longer lasting orgasms. When I'm done, I'm exhausted. I get up and out of the way. I remove the condom, trash it then collapse in the other bed. My chest is heaving. I can't breathe.

Stacia gets up and heads to the bathroom.

I look at my brother. He's removing his condom and sitting on the side of the bed. He trashes it and starts looking down-hearted. I go to his side and take his face in mine. "You don't get to do this. You hear me? Now get dressed, grab our stuff and go to our room. I'll be there in a few minutes." Sam starts acting like he wants to say something. "Sam. I'm gonna deal with Stacia. She's sleeping alone tonight. Here. When I finish talking with her, I'll be home. Okay." Sam looks at me strangely, but gets up and gets dressed. Starts grabbing our stuff.

I get dressed. Sam is out the door before Stacia is out of the shower. She sees all our stuff is gone. I only have my gun and cell phone on me.

Her clothes are neatly laid on the bed. Sam had time to bring over her other things before she got out of the shower. She gets dressed. I approach her and kiss her. We hug tightly. "Thank you for helping me get rid of Randy."

I grin. "He may not be gone for good. When you get up, ring our room. We'll take you to your apartment to make sure he's not there. Help you get your locks changed. After that, you should be okay."

She nods and smiles. "Dean, thanks for giving me a night I can remember forever." She touches my cheek.

I kiss her again. "No. Thank you."

I leave her room and return to mine. I knock and Sammy answers. "So, is she alright?"

I look at my little brother. I grin. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him. "How are you? Are you alright?"

He wraps his arms around me. "Dean. I thought we decided we weren't ever going to go down this path. Like ever again." He won't let go of me. I can't blame him. I was the one that forced him to back off. I told him it was wrong when he was 16. There was the one time we shared women, but it wasn't anything like what we just had with Stacia. We just took turns with Penny and Donna and we never touched each other.

We agreed when he was 16 and I was 20 that we'd never touch each other sexually again. Sam made an advance toward me then. He got me hard in my sleep. He kissed me and I kissed back. I woke up and realized it was him. I got mad at first then thought, why not. We kissed and it felt good. Dad was out on a hunt, so we got bold. We decided to 69. His wasn't my first cock, but I was Sammy's. I felt so guilty for it afterwards I told him no more. Never ever again. I shamed him for lusting after his brother. That was so hypocritical of me. I lusted after Sammy ever since.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry I pushed you away for so long. It was difficult for me to do so. I don't care if you believe that or not right now. Just know that at this moment, we're not kids anymore." I place my hand up to his scarred face. "We've been through so much. People come and go. Women come and go. You're all I need."

Sam pushes me against the door with a kiss that he's been saving up for me. He really let's me have it. I'm not ashamed to say I jump up into his arms, wrapping my strong legs around his waist. I hold onto his neck and shoulders while he's pressing me against the door. Our kissing is so deep and heated we don't notice someone appear in the room.

We hear a man clearing his throat. Sam drops me and we both pull our guns. Sam pulls an angel blade.

It's Cas. "Ah. Sorry to interrupt. I know it's at bad hour, but there's a situation near by and I thought you should be made aware of it."

I act like nothing's going on. I give Cas a once over and see he's not injured. That's good for once. Sam heads toward his laptop to hide his embarrassment with it somehow. Awesome. "Go ahead Cas. We're all ears."

"That's an expression, right?" I nod. "Good. The thought of having a lot of ears under your clothing is quite disturbing."

"Cas!" I'm reaching a threshold.

"Oh. Um. There's a rouge Cupid here locally that's gone dark side."

Sammy's interest has been piqued and I'm confused. "Dark side how?"

"Cupid is normally loveable and causes people who should be in love to fall in love with each other. They fulfill their destinies this way. This rogue Cupid is doing the opposite. Causing the wrong people to fall in love. Causing false destinies and stopping important ones. He's really destroying a lot of lives and futures that become other people's histories."

"Amazingly, I understood that."

Sam stands up. "DEAN! That Cupid got us!! Me and you!!" Sam looks scared.

I'm skeptical. "Nah!! No way!"

Cas looks at us both. "There's one way to know for sure. Which one of you is going to volunteer for an angel cavity search?" Cas starts taking off his trench coat and rolling up his sleeves.

I look at my brother, "I will!"

Sammy looks at me, "I will!"

We argue about how neither one of us wants to see the other one hurt. Sam says he can't bear it again if I get hurt and gets angry. I get more angry. Cas touches our foreheads. I see darkness.

I wake up to my chest on fire! Extreme pain!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa!!!!" Flashing images of Sam and Cas. I pass back out.

I wake up and I'm okay. My chest is sore, but not bad. Sam has my head on his chest and he's kissing my forehead. It's nice. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm. Hungry." I grin up at my beautiful Sammy.

He strokes my cheek and smiles his dimpled smile at me. He raises his eyebrows and sighs. "Cupid got us."

"What!" I sit up fast. Maybe too fast because the room starts spinning. "Whoa." My hands go out.

Sammy forces me to lay back against some pillows on the bed. He goes to get a cold can of soda from the mini-fridge and opens it for me. "Drink this." I sip on it. "Cas did the cavity search on you. He found cupids mark on your heart. Which means it's on mine too." He leans over and I'm sure he meant to kiss my forehead. I make sure he kisses me instead. It's a good kiss too. It's amazing the things our eyes say to each other now. I whimper some.

"What are we gonna do Sammy?" I can't take my eyes off him.

"First, I'm going to get you some junk food." He gives me that lopsided grin.

I look at him with my eyes hooded and a Sexy smirk on my lips. "I love it when you talk dirty. Tell me what happens next."

He grabs the keys to the Impala and his pistol. He smiles. "We'll see."

"Damn it Sammy." I set my drink down and press my palm to my hard on. "Is Stacia still here?" Hopeful look on my face all to tease Sam.

"NO! I took her home and got her locks changed earlier while Cas stayed with you. Jerk." He smiles.

"Bitch. Hurry up with my grub!" Sam almost has door closed. "AND PIE!"

"Okay! I'll get you pie!" Door almost closed.

"AND BEER!"

"Dude! Pie and beer! I don't forget." Frustrated.

"You forget. Oh and cake ain't pie. Not now not ever." My eyebrows raised.

"Love you!" Door almost closed.

"Love you more bitch!"

Door closes.


End file.
